


as tightly as you held on to me

by chokingontheirhalos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling, don't ask me when this fits in the timeline because i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingontheirhalos/pseuds/chokingontheirhalos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick thinks the fact that Daryl is ticklish is too funny for words. Daryl just wants him to fuck him, already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as tightly as you held on to me

“Would you _just_ \- god, you’re such a _bastard_.”

They laugh helplessly into each other’s mouths while failing to actually kiss. Time’s gone slow and a little funny, like Sunday mornings used to feel. They’d found a bed that had been miraculously raccoon-and-mouse free and tumbled into it, ready to take full advantage of their good luck, but Rick‘s being _such a_ -

Daryl’s breath stutters out of him, silent, when Rick brushes the head of his cock over Daryl’s opening - again - without actually putting any pressure behind it. Rick mouths along his jaw line until he finds the sensitive dip behind Daryl’s ear, and Daryl whines quietly, arching his neck and tilting his hips up, looking for relief. There’s a rhythm being built back up again; Daryl’s world narrows to strange little snatches of sensation: the feeling of their legs sliding against each other, the little tug when his hair catches for a second in Rick’s beard, a flash of heat when his dick rubs against Rick’s stomach. Everything’s starting to melt back into _sohottoomuchnotenough_ , and Rick feels like a wall of heat down his front. Daryl drags his hands mindlessly upand down Rick’s back, half admiring the feeling of his muscles shifting smoothly, half desperate just to touch. 

He has half a second to wonder why he can feel Rick smirking before there are fingers digging into his ribs again.

Daryl yelps, surprised into choking on his laughter while Rick rededicates himself to tickling him. The asshole’s sniggering into Daryl’s neck, ignoring Daryl’s feeble attempts to kick him. Eventually, Daryl finds the coordination to punch him in the arm, _hard_ , and Rick lays off again.

“You son of a bitch,” Daryl wheezes, too out of breath to sound as pissed as he wants to.

“Sorry,” Rick says. He kisses Daryl’s collarbone contritely, but Daryl can still feel him smiling.

“No, you’re not,” Daryl says, exasperated. “But you will be if you don’t hurry up and _fuck me_ , already.”

“Is’at so?” Rick hums, noncommittal. He bumps their hips together, just enough to tease.

“I’ll _make you_ regret it,” Daryl says, scowling.

Rick just kisses him on the tip of his nose in response.

Daryl makes a noise of disgust at the level of sap he’s being bombarded with and opens his mouth to complain, loud and long, but all that comes out is a strangled gasp when Rick picks that moment to slide into him with one, smooth thrust.

“How’s that, then?” Rick asks, sounding gratifyingly breathless. Daryl decides not to dignify that with a response, and instead gets a good grip on the back of Rick’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. It goes on a little longer than Daryl intended, going dirty and sloppy in all the best ways. There’s too much spit and Rick’s sucking on his tongue and biting at his bottom lip and _groaning_ , like Daryl’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. He made the same sound a couple nights back, when Daryl let him get his tongue up Daryl’s ass. Daryl shudders as the sense-memory washes over him, making the hair on his arms stand on end for a second.

Daryl pulls back, tilting his head to the side when Rick chases him, and says, “I wasn’t kidding when I told you to fuck me, you know.”

Rick drags his mouth over Daryl’s cheekbone and makes a nonsensical sound that Daryl doesn’t even kind of understand, but Rick’s finally pulling his hips back and bracing himself on the bed, so he lets it go.

From there, Rick finally stops screwing around. He gets a grip on Daryl’s hips with one hand and tilts them to just the right angle, the one that has Daryl biting down on the curve of Rick’s shoulder to muffle the sounds he can’t stop making. Daryl rakes his nails down Rick‘s back, scrambing for something to hand on to, and Rick arches his back into the sensation and bites down on the hammering pulse point in Daryl‘s neck in retaliation. That bastard is still laughing under his breath, and Daryl would ask him what was so goddamn funny, except he’s a little preoccupied. Fairly quickly, Daryl has to let go of Rick to brace himself on the wall above the bed so he doesn’t crack his head against it. It gives him the leverage to screw his hips back into Rick’s, though, and they both moan obnoxiously at the feeling.

For all the buildup Daryl's been subjected to, it’s over pretty quickly - fast and dirty is something of a specialty of theirs. Daryl comes first, with one hand wrapped lightly around his dick, almost too sensitive to stand the calluses. He whimpers through it, Rick not letting up for a moment. Everything feels hot and like too much for the next dozen thrusts while Rick chases his own orgasm, until Daryl fists a hand in Rick’s hair and _yanks_ and Rick pulls out in a hurry, spilling over Daryl’s thigh.

He collapses onto his side next to Daryl, panting and, at long last, no longer laughing. It’s quiet except for their breathing, slowing back to normal. After a minute, Rick sighs in satisfaction, eyes going half lidded while he wonders about taking a nap before getting back to the group.

Daryl half turns towards him, expression quite serious, and says, “For the record: you’re still an asshole.”

Daryl climbs off the bed and starts hunting around for his pants while Rick, the loon, giggles into the mattress.


End file.
